Birthday
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: It's Selphie's birthday! But nobody seems to remember! Will anybody remember Selphie's birthday at all? Cute randomness.


Birthday

**Just a short one shot. I wrote it coz it's my birthday tomorrow (24****th**** of July! Woohoo!) and I just wanted to post something for it, I guess…**

"Yay!" cried Selphie, leaping out of bed as her alarm clock went off "it's my birthday!"

Selphie had been waiting for what felt like ages for the 16th of July-her birthday. She started to do a little dance around her room, throwing her arms around and singing "it's my birthday" again and again in a very bad voice.

Eventually, she decided it would be best to get ready for the day, she bounced over to her bathroom and had a quick shower. When she came out she was still singing.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday!" she sang loudly.

She bounced over to her wardrobe and fished out one of her favourite outfit-her yellow sundress. She dried her hair whilst curling it. That was Selphie's secret-she achieved that near impossible hair flick with her secret weapon of flexible curlers. Still grinning and singing, she fixed her hair and pulled on her yellow dress and boots. She applied a little makeup to her face and bounced out of her room, ready to find her friends so they could start giving her all their presents.

"Where would they be?" Selphie asked herself. She stopped to think for a moment, and then bounced off to the cafeteria, even more excited than usual.

When she arrived, she found Squall and Quistis already eating breakfast. They always seemed to be the ones of the group up first. Selphie, Rinoa and Zell normally loved their lie-ins too much. Selphie ran over to them as soon as she saw them.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly

"Hi Selphie" Quistis said, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face

"Hi" Squall said, rather stiffly, although he normally spoke like that, so Selphie didn't take any notice.

"So, when's the party?" Selphie asked, grinning down at them both

"What party?" Quistis asked, still eating

"You know…" Selphie said "I mean, it's the 16th today!"

"So?" Squall asked

Selphie paused, staring at her friends. Surely, they wouldn't have forgotten her birthday?

"Oh, I know…" Quistis said, realisation dawning on her face

Selphie beamed at her. At least she'd remembered in the end…

"I have to pick up my laundry today, thanks Selph, for reminding me"

"Oh…no problem…" Selphie finished, suddenly feeling very sad "I'll be going now…"

Quistis and Squall both nodded, and Selphie walked out of the cafeteria, her heart sinking. Her friends had forgotten…

Luckily, Selphie was never able to stay depressed for too long

"I'll go find Rin" Selphie decided, and almost sprinted to Rinoa's room. She tapped loudly on the door, knowing that Rinoa liked to lie in, but there was no reply. Selphie knocked again, but after a few minutes of banging on Rinoa's door, Selphie had to accept the fact that Rinoa wasn't in.

"Irvy!" Selphie cried suddenly. Surely Irvine wouldn't forget her birthday and lose the opportunity to give Selphie a 'birthday kiss' Selphie giggled to herself as she remembered how Irvine had tried to give Rinoa a 'birthday kiss' on Rinoa's birthday. Unfortunately for him, Squall had seen him and thought that Irvine was trying to kiss Rinoa for real. Zell, Quistis and Selphie had to literally hold Squall back to stop him murdering Irvine on the spot. Luckily, it had all been explained in the end, and now they laughed about it. Except Squall, who turned red whenever the story was brought up…

Selphie reached Irvine's room and knocked

"Irvy!" she cried. She could hear movements in the room and the door slowly opened, revealing a half-naked Irvine, apparently just getting up.

"Finally!" Selphie cried

"What, Selph?" Irvine said, rubbing his eyes

"It's my birthday!" Selphie said, leaping up in the air and grinning at Irvine, expecting him to hug her or wish her a 'happy birthday'

"No it's not" said Irvine suddenly

"What?" said Selphie. She stopped jumping and stared at Irvine, her eyes wide.

"It's the 16th of July today" Irvine said

"Yeah…MY birthday" Selphie said. She was starting to get impatient.

"No…isn't your birthday in March or something?"

"NO!!!" Selphie said angrily and turned on her heel, marching along the corridor, leaving Irvine staring after her.

"This is ridiculous!" Selphie muttered to herself. Squall and Quistis, normally the two of the group who remembered anything, had forgotten her birthday. Rinoa wasn't around, and Irvine thought her birthday was in March!

Selphie's feet carried her to Zell's room automatically. She was surprised when she found herself there without realising she had even been heading there.

Selphie's stomach twisted. Zell was her best friend…he HAD to remember…

She knocked on his door; but-like Rinoa's room-there was no reply. Selphie knocked again and again, eventually knocking so hard that the door was in serious danger of being knocked off its hinges.

"Woah, calm down, little messenger girl" Seifer's unmistakeable sneering voice came drifting towards Selphie. She spun and saw him leaning against the wall, apparently amused by her frantic knocking.

"What?" Selphie asked, frowning at Seifer

"Oh, I was just gonna warn you that you probably shouldn't knock the door down-you'll have to pay for it. I mean, I know you're desperate to see your boyfriend and everything…"

"Zell isn't my boyfriend!" Selphie cried. She could feel the colour rising in her face. She couldn't stand Seifer at the best of times.

"Whatever…have a nice birthday, messenger girl…" and, still smirking, he walked down the corridor, his long grey coat flowing behind him, leaving Selphie staring.

So it was her birthday today…even Seifer had confirmed it. What made Selphie feel so bad was that Seifer had remembered...and her best friends had forgotten.

For the first time in a while, Selphie felt like she wanted to cry. She dragged her feet and walked silently around Balamb. She decide to visit the Quad, since she had no place else to go. She sighed and continued walking, singing "happy birthday to me" under her breath.

When she reached the Quad, the entire place was in complete darkness. Selphie stumbled slightly, but then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELPHIE!"

The lights turned on and she saw Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Squall and even Squall, holding a massive banner saying "Happy Birthday Selphie! We love you!"

Selphie stepped backwards so quickly she almost fell. She was so surprised.

"How…how…" she started

"Well, it was all Zell's idea" said Rinoa, smiling "he wanted to hold a surprise party for you"

"But we left it a bit late…" Irvine said, looking sheepish

"Yeah, thanks to some…" Quistis said, looking at Irvine. Irvine blushed slightly.

Quistis turned to Selphie.

"We were up, all of us last night, arranging everything…" she gestured around the Quad, which Selphie now realised had been decorated with balloons and banners with 'happy birthday' on them.

"but we still weren't finished…so Rinoa and Zell stayed to finish the last bits off, whilst Squall and me went to the cafeteria. We know you'd probably go there…"

"We tried to make you think we'd forgotten, Irvine did the same…only he decide he'd really wind you up by saying your birthday was in March, or something…" Squall said

"Yeah," said Quistis, turning to Irvine and scowling slightly at him, although she didn't look too harsh "but Irvine was actually meant to be up, helping us, instead of sleeping!"

"Hey, I was tired, I worked hard helping to arrange it!" Irvine said, pretending to be offended, but he couldn't help smiling

"Thank you so much!" Selphie cried, running forward to hug her friends.

"There's birthday cake too!" Rinoa said, pointing to a table where a large chocolate cake and a stack of presents were laid.

"Cake?" Zell said, looking around to see it

"We had to hide it from him whilst we were preparing" Rinoa whispered in undertones to Selphie "he would have eaten it otherwise…"

Selphie laughed, and joined Squall, Irvine and Quistis at the table. Squall handed Selphie the knife, and she cut into the cake.

"Plus, we thought we'd take you out for the day," Quistis said "we've got tickets for a theme park"

"Woohoo!" cried Zell, leaping up, his mouth full of cake

"Thanks so much" Selphie said again. Words failed to express how happy she was. It wasn't that she had presents, or cake or balloons or even a trip to the theme park, although all those things were nice.

It was the fact that he friends had remembered…they had bothered to celebrate.

Even now, before the day had even began properly, she knew it was going to be the best birthday ever…

**Well, I hope you liked it. As I said before, I did this to celebrate my own birthday, but I sat down at the computer and had absolutely no idea what I was actually going to write. I just made it up as I wrote. As a result, it's not that polished overall as a story, but I quiet like it anyway! Hope you did too! So please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Selphie Ivy xx **


End file.
